english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joey Camen
Joey Camen is an American comedian, voice actor and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Little Dracula (1991) - Werebunny *Little Wizards (1987) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1983) - Additional Voices *Spicy City (1997) - Max (ep5) *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Principal Jones *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Knuckles 'Movies' *Monster Island (2017) - Fergus, Mayor's Assistant, Shiro 'Movies - Dubbing' *The House of Magic (2014) - Chihuahua *The Queen's Corgi (2019) - Al Sation, Chihuahua, Sanjay, Tyson, ADR Walla Group *The Wild Life (2016) - Scrubby Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Tricera *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Dr. Greg Egan (eps31-37) *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Watanabe (ep10) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cool World (1992) - Holli's Door, Interrogator, Slash *Ready Player One (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Space Jam (1996) - Monstar Bang Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Bone: The Great Cow Race (2006) - Euclid *Brütal Legend (2009) - Bouncers, Kabbage Boy Bassist *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 5 (2019) - Goliath, Morrison *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Headmaster *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jade Empire (2005) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians, Gangsters, Leon *Men of Valor (2004) - Pilot, White Marine 2 *Reset Generation (2008) - Cyborg *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space (2007-2008) - Bosco, Jimmy Two Teeth, Mary Two Teeth (ep1), Timmy Two Teeth *Sam & Max: Save the World (2006-2007) - Bosco, Jimmy Two Teeth, Driver (ep1), Guard (ep3) *Shattered Steel (1996) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Boomer, Terrafin *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Taison *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Secret of Mana (2018) - Innkeeper *The Dark Eye: Drakensang (2009) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (14) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2019. Category:American Voice Actors